diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Spread Shot
|tier = 4 |next = None |previous = Triple Shot |barrel = Cannons (11) |id = 47}} The is one of the three upgrade choices from the Triple Shot, and can be selected at level 45. It shoots eleven Bullets with one at the front with the size of a Basic Tank’s Bullet and ten smaller ones to the side. However, they have high spread and aren’t shot all at once, but sequentially. Design As you upgrade it from the Triple Shot, this tank shrinks the side cannons and adds eight more (four are added on each side), between the side-most and center cannons, giving a total of eleven barrels. The two side cannons are covered by the other additional barrels, whilst the center cannon stays layered on the top of all of them. Technical Upon upgrading, the Spread Shot will receive eight barrels. The other two barrels will shrink while the main barrel will remain the same state it was before upgrading. When firing, the main barrels shoots first followed by the closest pairs of barrels. Upon upgrade, reload and recoil are significantly debuffed. Strategy *Strong against: Large groups of fragile enemy tanks with a low rate of fire, Drone classes such as the Overlord, melee classes. *Weak against: Tanks with heavy concentrated fire such as the Triplet, Sprayer, Streamliner, Destroyer branches, Factories, high FoV, Predators, spread tanks with higher penetration like the Penta Shot. As the Spread Shot Just like its predecessor, the Spread Shot is great for damaging groups of enemies and its main cannon deals decent damage. It excels in farming, but often fails when opposed by enemies with a high RoF and health. The Spread Shot has more DPS than any other tank, but only on large targets such as the old Mothership, and only if the Spread Shot is angled correctly in a way that most (or all, if possible) projectiles hit. Otherwise, it is weaker than most tanks. The Spread Shot is currently pretty strong against multiple enemies since delay between firing from each pair of side barrels has been buffed. Also, the Auto Turret-sized bullets deal a surprising amount of damage. The Spread Shot is considered to be an alternative to the Penta Shot. However, its Bullets cover more area, making it more reliable in area denial situations. This does come at the cost of less penetration per bullet (except the central barrel) though, so make sure you don’t get into any risky fights with rapid fire/high penetration tanks. As the Spread Shot, try looking for a Drone-reliant class like an Overlord. If the Spread Shot has a build with high DPS and penetration, you should be able to defeat the Overlord due to your high spread. The Spread Shot is generally a support tank, so it is best used with teammates, since the Spread Shot has good area denial stats that is especially useful for your teammates. In Survival, the Spread Shot is a good choice. The spread of bullets can wipe out most enemies from upgrading to a tank that can counter the Spread Shot, like Triplet or Penta Shot for example. Against the Spread Shot The Spread Shot’s spread fire makes it very vulnerable to tanks with focused fire. Destroyers, Annihilators, and Hybrids are unsurprisingly effective, as they could plow the Spread Shot’s bullets with the large bullet while dodging the smaller bullets. Because of the Spread Shot’s spread fire, the Triplet, Twin, Sprayer, Machine Gun, or even the Streamliner if thier stats are good could kill it since it has a more focused fire, so it may reach it and easily kill the Spread Shot. Surprisingly, the Factory is also effective, the Minions will create a bullet wall and take out the bullets fired from the Spread Shot. Tanks with a high FoV, such as a Ranger, Stalker, Assassin, or Predator can attack the Spread Shot by surprise. Since the Spread Shot has a lower feild of view. The Penta Shot is also a good choice, since they have a higher penetration than the Spread Shot. Trivia *A few hours after the Spread Shot was released, many players complained and criticized the tank, mainly because the small bullets deal very little damage though the main Bullet is very strong. **The Spread Shot got an immediate reload boost after being released to buff it. ***The small bullet damage was later buffed. ***But then it got nerfed again, due to the small bullets doing too much damage. *The Spread Shot has the most cannons on a single tank out of all the tanks in Diep.io. *Surprisingly, the Spread Shot has very little recoil despite the many Barrels and Bullets fired. This might be due to the size of the side Bullets. Because of this, this tank is good for chasing down weaker tanks, at the same time dealing significant damage and suffering from almost no recoil at all. Or it may be hardcoded value, not depending on bullets that have been fired. *This tank is actually a fan idea added into the game, along with the Streamliner. **The fan version of this tank had nine barrels but the in-game version has eleven. Gallery Eh.JPG|The Spread Shot’s eleven bullets zh:Spread Shot es:Spread Shot pl:Spread Shot ru:Spread Shot vi:Spread Shot de:Spread Shot Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Checked Category:Player Tanks